blindnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkside Of The Sun
Darkside Of The Sun is the twelfth episode of the fourth season. This episode takes place about three weeks after the events of the previous episode, and is the first episode of the second half of the season. Synopsis Hosea recounts and researches for interpretations of a dream he had recently, one he finds of interest and meaning. The other Crazies determine whether the dream connects to anything or not. Meanwhile, Jack spends a lot of his time writing poetry for a book he plans to publish. Outline *This episode recounts a few events before the timeline of the episode, but after The Sufferer And The Witness. It's made apparent quite a lot has changed since then. *Crystal writes Hosea a letter, reminding him that the thought of losing him upsets her, and that a considerable amount of people are betting that their relationship will eventually break. The two agree to prove these people wrong. *Hosea doesn't dwell too much on it, but a recent dream brings him to doing a bit of dream research as well as soul-searching. Once coming up with a few theories, he contemplates over informing Virginia (who was in the dream). Characters *Hosea Douglas *Crystal Riley *Jack Godwin *Jade Montz *Rayce Murff *Virginia Arriaga *Michael Powell *Kenzie Sturgill *Katelin Bossley *Hunter Ogle (mentioned) *Kirsten Russo (mentioned) Stills 4x12.JPG 4x12-2.JPG 4x12-3.JPG Quotes *'Hosea:' (jokingly) "Here's what I think would happen if I saved him (Rayce) from a cliff and he'd start annoying me. If I've had enough of it, all I'd have to do is clench my fists and force it right in front of his face. Then he'd just jump right off the cliff." *'Jack:' "Saturdays have become the most dangerous day for me." *'Hosea:' (to Jade) "I'm the Sword, he's the Cross, she's the Heart, you're the Chain... oh! You'll never guess what Rayce is!", Jade: "Let me guess! An apple.", Hosea: "No! Rayce is the Pie." *'Hosea:' (to a friend) "These are a few notes I made on a dream I had one night, and I just had to write it down because I didn't want to forget it. Like, when I get home, I do my homework. But when I have a bit of free time, I've done a bit of research on a certain part of the dream. Like, for example, it was raining. I wanted to figure out why it was raining in the dream. It was so strange, but... I have to know what it means." Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the third single off of the album Humanoid by alternative rock band Tokio Hotel. **The lyrics that reference some of the plot elements, hence the title, were: "Will you stand the pain when I'm by your side? / Will you follow me into the night? / They're not gonna get us / We'll be alright / And one day, the dark side will shine... / For us! / For us!" Category:Episodes